This invention relates to improved well pipe spinning tools for rotating a first pipe section rapidly relative to another pipe section to screw them into or out of threaded engagement.
Two prior copending application Ser. Nos. 6/257,105 filed Apr. 24, 1981 by Boyadjieff et al. on "Pipe Spinning Tool", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,761, and Ser. No. 351,462 filed Feb. 23, 1982 by Lawrence E. Wells on "Suspension of Pipe Spinner", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,827 disclose a type of pipe spinner including two body parts carrying rollers and mounted for swinging movement about two different pivotal axes respectively to move the rollers toward and away from one another and into and out of driving engagement with a well pipe. At least one and preferably all of the rollers are power driven to frictionally drive the pipe rotatively in order to spin it into and out of threaded engagement with another pipe section. An adjustable connection attaches the two pivotal connections together in a manner enabling their pivotal axes to be adjusted toward and away from one another to adjust the spinner for effective driving engagement with different sizes of pipe. This adjustable connection may include two nuts having right and left-hand threads respectively and engaging corresponding right and left-hand threads on a rotary adjusting shaft which acts when turned to shift the nuts and the associated pivotal connections and body members relatively toward and away from one another.